


Starving

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu One-shot Collection [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Funny how obsession and craving starts to some people, you get to try it for the first time and suddenly they start feeding you with it until the point where you start to enjoy it and crave for more. Kaede didn't know she was starving for Rantarou until she got a taste of him.





	Starving

.

.

_ First off, it was just after Christmas and I was merrily walking down the hallways in the school, carrying the pizza boxes that we had ordered for our Christmas party. It was all going according to plan until I stumbled upon one of my closest classmates Rantarou. _

 

_ “Oooooh what a match made in heaven!” _

 

_ Kokichi’s teasing was confusing, until it all made sense when I looked up to see dangling mistletoe above us just stapled on the door frame, and thus my cheeks blushed from the realization. It wasn’t just me, Rantarou was blushing as well. _

 

_ “You’re blocking the door! Can you speed this up?!” Tenko requested impatiently. _

 

_ “Rules are rules,” Rantarou spoke, he displayed his calm soothing smile before leaning down as I felt the soft texture of his lips colliding against my own. He nibbled my lips gently as if he wanted to get a good taste before pulling away and left the room to gather more drinks for the party. _

 

_ Kaito and Kokichi cheered, but I honestly didn’t know what to feel right now. His lips were warm and soft, but also covered a strong and dominative persona because of how he teased my lips and pulling away without me getting back at him. _

 

_ Shuuichi came to me and smiled. “You alright?” he asked. _

 

_ I relaxed myself once I saw him. “Yeah of course, let’s have a merry Christmas.” _

 

* * *

_ The Second was the school play, it was exciting especially we get to play Romeo and Juliet. The Ultimate Actress Tomiko-san instructed me and Shuuichi as Romeo and Juliet, with Rantarou playing as a backup for Shuuichi and Tsumugi as for my back up. Fate really does mess with you, at the opening night Shuuichi had to call in late because of a sudden emergency case that needed solving, Tsumugi had a severe headache that night which left me no choice but to play with Rantarou. _

 

_ When it reached for the kissing scene, I closed my eyes as well as his as our lips touched again. This time I nibbled his lips gently to get a good feel on them. It felt so welcoming and was just begging to be kissed more and more as he even leaned forward to encourage me to kiss him deeper to which my mind just automatically obeyed. Just when we were both enjoying the warm moisture of each other’s lips, as I was slowly opening my mouth to let him inside, he pulled away and recited some lines that made me lose focus and forget my own lines for a few seconds. _

 

* * *

_ T _ _ hird was that pair project that was assigned by surnames. Obviously since Akamatsu and Amami are close together we were paired up to take over one of the hardest projects ever, it was supposed to be a collaboration of our talents and it was a really tough choice to beat the other pairs to get the highest grade. The two of us had a great time staying up, working hard, just getting to know each other while also putting all our effort into our project. In the end, we won and by seizure we hugged in celebration and kissed. It wasn’t teasing or passionate, just a way to say ‘you did great’ by action and pulling away somehow almost ruined my day. _

_ Shuuichi, Maki, Kaito, Kokichi and Kiibo went home early as I told them that I would be leaving late. Rushing over to the balcony where I asked him to wait for me, he was patient yet curious on what I have to say. _

 

_ “I think… I think I’m in love with you…” I confessed, tears of embarrassment and frustration crawling over me, resisting the urge to slap his face because he made me feel this much wanting for him. _

 

_ “I thought it was only me,” he confessed. “I loved you ever since the first day of school. I’ve kept my mouth shut because you enjoy your time with others.” _

 

_ Rantarou walked over close to me and pulls me in for a loving embrace. It honestly felt so warm and comforting, the feeling of safety and love just oozing from this embrace without any restraint. _

 

_ “I love you, baka,” he teased, earning him my soft giggles. _

 

_ “Dummy. I love you too.” _

 

_ My hunger for his attention grows, to my fears. I’ve been clinging to him as he as well has been spending more time with me now that we’re a couple. I enjoyed the small gestures he did such as waiting for me after school, giving me quick kisses either on the lips or cheek whenever we have to say goodbye, always texts me everyday and tells me he loves me so much. _

 

_ My heart beats faster whenever I’m around him and it was crazy. I always asked him how his day was, talking to him random stuff and sometimes even embarrassing stuff that I could never tell to anyone. Our nail-time as he did my nails while I do my best to distract him is one of the best free time moments I have. _

 

* * *

_ Of course every couple had ups and downs. I easily got jealous because of Rantarou’s immediate status as a ‘playboy’ he was often meet with girls that are upper or lower class men. It made me question myself because I was never this obsessed with someone all to myself before but it happened. I started to have some suspicion on my fellow classmates and other girls, it was weird of me and I confronted him about how I changed and how I’m completely unfit to have this sort of obsession. _

 

_ “No need to worry, I’m obsessed with you as well.” _

 

_ “W-What?” _

 

_ “You didn’t think that when you were hanging out with Shuuichi or any other boys I just played a calm façade?” he smirked. “Deep inside I was jealous because I wanted to be next to you always.” _

 

_ “I thought I was the only one...” _

 

_ “If we’re being honest, I would make love to you so badly if you gave me permission. But I’m willing to wait for you when we go to the next step.” _

 

_ As a reward for his honesty, I gave him a spare key to my room. _

 

* * *

_ The sex was, dare I say it, orgasmic. I sounded like Miu on that sentence but it was honestly the best feeling of love and intimacy I had in a long time. Tsumugi told me that the first time was the most painful. Rantarou knew that and he respected my intention of not wanting to go to that level yet. I told him to start with my breasts, and he did as he was told. _

 

_ Rantarou somehow knew all the right places to lick and nibble on my bosom. His tongue and lips glazing my naked torso and peppering his affections to my body. What was even more of a turn on was how well he was with his hands, letting it crawl and stroke around my arms, my legs, my thighs and not once having the urge to steal a touch on my groin. The foreplay was amazing and it made me cum without him knowing it, he was just happy to have this intimate moment with me. _

 

_ The times we had sex turned from once a month to once a week and turning to twice a day, we were teenagers and we were out there exploring. The moment that I allowed him to enter inside me, he did so gently and making sure that I was holding well and I wasn’t becoming uncomfortable. He wanted me to enjoy the sex and he took his time and not let lust get into him. _

 

_ After I lost my virginity to Rantarou, we had more sex that I lost count. My hunger for him grew as we tried to come up with kinky ways to do it, be it in the bathroom, when I’m alone in the student council room, my own private room or even at night time at the park after I had such a troubling day. It was so exciting and so romantic and I couldn’t think of a better moment than this. _

 

_ Funny thing is that, Rantarou noticed my hunger and even confessed he was a bit concerned of me wanting to make-out or have sex, asking if he never showed any form of affection and I just needed assurance, I told him he should love me more if he can. But I could never tell him that I just really want his body and his lustful side to make love to me everyday when we’re free. _

 

* * *

We graduated, we got jobs and now I’m wearing the most beautiful white dress I’ve ever laid eyes upon. Tsumugi cries in tears that her best friend is getting married and she gets to design the dress. I don’t know if she’s crying over the beauty of the dress or me getting married in all honesty. Tenko is holding the video camera recording everything, Angie and Himiko are both so cute in their flower girl uniform and Kirumi, Miu and Tsumugi are all wearing beautiful dresses as the bridesmaids.

 

Mostly everyone is in a debate on who would be the best man, but Hoshi was cool enough to be the ring bearer. Gonta settled down as well as Kiibo. Shuuichi decided that Kaito should be his best man if he got married and Kaito said the same to Shuuichi. Kokichi wanted to be the priest but after getting kicked out of the church priest office the third time he ‘settled’ for best man. Kiyo arrived late with his sister but it was heartwarming to see that he went from Albania to Japan just to get here.

 

Saying “I do” with much delight, we locked lips to signify our marriage. Shuuichi, Maki, Himiko, Kaito, Ouma, Gonta, Miu, Kiyo, Tenko, Angie, Hoshi, Kirumi, Tsumugi and Kiibo as well as our other friends and families cheered.

 

“Looks like you’re Ms. Amami now?” Rantarou asked with a grin, I teasingly kissed his nose to reply.

 

“Dummy, you’re Mr. Akamatsu,” I retorted.

 

The party was full of life, Shuuichi was the first one to give a speech and congratulated me and Rantarou, wishing us a lifelong marriage. Kokichi was next and it was rather emotional that made Rantarou tear up as bit as Kokichi weeped and thanked Rantarou for being a good friend. Kaito brought back the laughter and made a joke of giving condoms as a present for Rantarou, that won’t be necessary because I don’t want anything standing between his and mine. Tenko made a speech how she never expected Rantarou to finally get settled. Tsumugi threatened him if he ever hurt me. Maki was kind enough to simply give my husband some advice of cuddling me. The whole crowd bursts in laughter when Miu asked how many kids we plan to have.

 

On the day of our Honeymoon, I confess that I forgotten much where we went. It was obviously out of country, but my mind was so caught up in having Rantarou all to myself without anyone disturbing me, I felt like a lion having served the best prey ever. Once we arrived, Rantarou already knew what I was thinking and grabbed me by the waist, hoisted me up as we dropped our luggage, locked the room and tear up our clothes so we can start our long awaited night. It was one of the best night of my life, I can barely breathe after we’re done. The pleasure was too much and Rantarou was asleep like a little baby, he never failed to look so much adorable when he’s sleeping.

 

* * *

It’s been 5 years since then, that memory was so heart warming and it felt like it only happened yesterday. How much I chose the right man to spend the rest of my life with, I had never felt so complete and satisfied with my life, me and Rantarou have been married for five years now and our love is still going strong than ever. We send texts to each other everyday, trying to make each other laugh, having to do some weekly passionate nights to have time for ourselves.

 

“Mommy, Mommy. Daddy’s on the phone!” 

 

Of course, our daughter Setsuko, she’s our pride and joy. She’s a lively little kid full of dreams and wonder, she’s brave and headstrong like me but she can be calm and patient like her father. Pulling my hand she guided me backstage where my phone is, picking it up and answered.

 

“Hey Honey!” I greeted.

 

“Hey, good luck on your concerts I really wish you the best of luck and I’ll be cheering you on with the biggest heart sign,” Rantarou replied through the phone.

 

“Aww, you really can’t make it?” I asked, a bit sad.

 

“Oh, plane’s about to go. I’ll see you soon babe.”

 

As the concert starts, I played the piano like it was my first. It didn’t took too long before the crowd started cheering, but I noticed something amongst the crowd especially in the VIP section, a large carton shaped like a heart coated in pink is waving left and right cheering for me. The moment I saw the person holding that carton has a blue striped shirt that my husband likes to wear so much, I almost lost focus on my performance. Setsuko is cheering from the background while my husband is in the crowd cheering for me along with my fans, my hunger for Rantarou Amami’s love will never quench I guess, but it’s not so bad at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Angelic fics because I'm saving the sinful smut fic for future works so look out for that. As always, please give that Kudo button a press and leave some comments and criticism on how you love it, hate it, or how I can improve my writing. Love you all PEACE!


End file.
